Rao Leez
Kubera Leez (daughter) |first appearance-kubera = Episode 1 }} }} Rao Leez is a pure-blood and the father of Kubera Leez. He was the first owner of the god-level item the Neutral Bow. He disappeared from a rescue transport en route from Planet Carte to Planet Willarv in the year N5, at the age of 29; he is presumed dead. His marriage with Anna Haias was not a formal one,Currygom's blog, Supporting characters: Anna Haias / Rao Leez and the fact that they had a daughter was only known to his best friend (a fighter) and the local villagers. Rao was the one who gave his daughter the name "Kubera," which is the name she was known by in her village. Sometimes the villagers also called her "Leez," after her father. Rao is one of the leading forces in the world of Kubera; clues about him will gradually be revealed. Appearance Rao is a tall young man with lightly tanned skin tone. He has short, curly, messy, light blue-green hair, and wears brownish-gray sports-suit in the photo in which he appears. In another flashback by Ran Sairofe, Rao wears a white long-sleeved shirt, blue trousers, and black shoes. Personality He was seen as reckless man who threw himself in the gravest dangers, unconcerned with value of his own life. One can call him irresponsible for leaving his pregnant wife to set off to Carte, or too dedicated in his desire to help others. Rao has a biography, "How I Survived: Autobiography of Rao Leez, the Final Champion." However, it was not written by him, but by many of his fans and peers, and is considered somewhat unreliable for that reason. Many who see the book for the first time think it really is about "survival," but it is about his fights. It is full of praise about him from the beginning to the end, with the intent to instill awe into the reader. Nevertheless, it was a bestseller. Because of Rao's high popularity, all items advertised under his name sold like crazy—even books. (Some others like Mr.Kasak were popular as well, but Rao's popularity still surged because of people going like "How..? He's a pure-blood human?!", totally surprised.) Because of his nature of rarely refusing requests, Rao often made appearances at advertising festivals; but he was often very busy, so companies just gave him clothes. Everything he wore instantly became popular. Skills and Abilities He had the ability to rise to the top of a cliff in one step (like his daughter). Although he was a pureblood human, he was able to use transcendental skills. Notes *Rao Leez won the Fighter Championship in year D995. He gave the gold medal he received to Anna as a birthday present. *Since he was really popular, all products advertised under his name easily sold out. Ran once received fighting gear as a birthday present, and he happily applauded "because it was advertised by Rao Leez." *The Neutral bow fell to earth (Willarv) when Rao disappeared from the transport from Carte. Plot Chapter 12: Lies for You During the water channel quest, Ran Sairofe has a flashback where he cried at Rao Leez's memorial. Ran considered Rao to be a strong fighter or magician, who died because he had a delicate human body. Chapter 14: Blood When Leez and Ran visit the Kalibloom Academy of Martial Arts, they find a gallery of legendary fighters, and Ran complains that there are only depressing photos of dead people. Leez comes upon one portrait labeled "Rao Leez, D977-N5(?)". Leez remembers herself as a little girl asking her mother when her dad is coming home, and that she misses him so much. Ran explains that the dates are the year of birth and the year of death, and Leez thinks that she is stupid for not realizing that her father was already dead. Ran, noticing her reaction, tells her that Rao was a great fighter who was a pure-blood able to use transcendental skills, and that he won the Fighter championship before the age of 20. He adds that he was loved by many and had everything he wanted at a young age, but people would say that his only flaw was that he would often go on dangerous missions. He had left for Planet Carte just before the Cataclysm in the year N0, and was last seen in the year N5 on the final transport ship from Carte to Willarv, but he was no longer on board once the ship arrived in Eloth. Chapter 15: The Weapon of a God Ran, wanting to get the Neutral Bow altered, receives a reply from his brother Lutz that the bow had already been altered by Lorraine, since it was originally made to be used by only one person, but now anyone who knows how can use it, in exchange for decreasing its power. Ran also learns from a clerk that the bow fell from the sky in the year N5, and a shock wave resulted from its landing place, destroying nearby forests. Chapter 16: Caution Leez recalls seeing her father's name on the Neutral Bow when Yuta activated it, and she concludes that it is a weapon that he once used. Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine In a flashback of Carte in the year N5, a young Asha Rahiro asks Rao if he will really sponsor her once they get to Willarv. She is taken aback when he shows her a picture of his wife and baby daughter that just arrived. He explains that because of problems with the transport system since the Cataclysm, it took five years for the image to be transmitted. Chapter 33: Asha As Vishnu is about to give young Asha her list of choices for after the year N15, she first asks him a question: Why does she have to shut down the transport engine room and make it look like an accident? He explains that two people will die on the transport as a result: the Priest of Wind, from using up her lifespan after summoning the God of Wind, and a second person who will use his own body as a shield to prevent the ship from crashing on Willarv. Asha questions allowing a person who would be a strong opponent to the suras to die. Visnu explains that his death would upend the life of another candidate who has the potential to become even stronger than Asha. References es:Rao Leez